


Code To My Heart

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Computer Programming, Cute, Hacking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are both computer programmers working together on a project. Now, Dean isn't gay, but if anyone was to make him swing that way it would be his hot new work partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on ff dot net. Based on a prompt off Tumblr.

Dean sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable, plastic office chair and running a hand through his hair. For four hours he had been sat, going through endless reams of computer code to try and find the problem, and even though he had been trying so hard that his head was pounding and the numbers were starting to blur on the screen, he had still made next to no progress. Everything looked like it should work perfectly, in theory – but as always, that theory wasn't translating into real life.

Honestly, when Sammy had accused him of having it easy being a junior computer programmer, he couldn't have been more wrong. This job was about as far from easy as you could get. Either that, or Dean was just dumb... and Dean had to admit, he wasn't entirely convinced that that was wrong any more.

Deciding that he wasn't going to make any more progress without a couple of painkillers, Dean stood up and stretched, his tired muscles protesting at the sudden movement. His actions caught the attention of his partner, who looked up attentively from where he had been hunched attentively over his own computer screen.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean momentarily closed his eyes. When he had been assigned his new partner three months ago, he had been worried about getting some old man with no sense of humour, or a foreigner who sailed through programming like it was basic addition and had no time for conversation (and didn't speak great English anyway). Instead, he had got Castiel – thirty-one years old, with startlingly blue eyes, a permanent five o-clock shadow and the deepest, sexiest voice Dean had ever heard. Dean had never questioned his sexuality before, but Castiel... Dean had a feeling that if he offered, an exception could definitely be made.

"Fine, Cas. Just got a slight headache. It's nothing."

Castiel's forehead creased a little in worry. "Do you require medication? I have some paracetamol, if that would help."

Dean paused, then smiled gratefully. "That would be awesome. Thanks Cas!"

"You are very welcome," Cas replied gruffly, reaching into the shabby briefcase that he carried every day and digging out a battered box of tablets. "If you wish, I can finish off your work after I finish my own. It is no bother, and I know that you normally speak to your brother on Tuesday nights."

Taking the box from Cas, Dean shook his head emphatically. "Nah, Cas, I couldn't do that to you. It's fine. I'll get it done, and if I don't get to talk to Sammy, he'll understand."

Cas looked like he was about to argue, but Dean just turned around and walked over to the office water fountain, dodging around a harried looking woman carrying an overflowing folder on the way. Sighing in relief as his hands came into contact with the cool metal, he pressed down on the tap and greedily gulped down the cold water, shoving the tablets into his mouth as he did so and quickly swallowing them. Once that was over with, Dean took a moment to collect himself, before wandering back to his own cubicle, dropping the tablet box on Castiel's desk as he passed.

"Dean -"

"Yes Cas?" Dean glanced over as he collapsed back into his seat, swinging around on the squeaky little wheels.

"The problem you're looking for, it's near the bottom of the page. You made a typing error. If you fix that it should work properly."

Confused, but also thankful, Dean looked at Cas with a bemused expression. "Cheers, Cas! How do you know that?"

Castiel looked slightly guilty. "I may have taken the liberty of hacking your computer and glancing at the file. You appeared to be stressed out and I wanted to help. It isn't a problem, other people find it easier to spot your mistakes than you do."

"You hacked my computer?" Dean was shocked – innocent, eccentric, extremely hot Cas could hack computers? It was probably bad that Dean found the rule breaking incredibly sexy.

"It is something I picked up from my brother. I do not use the skill often, and I can assure you, I always use it with good intentions."

Dean laughed. "It's cool, Cas, you don't have to justify it! I think it's quite awesome, really. You have to be pretty smart to know how to hack, from what I've heard."

By that, Dean meant how much his university roommate, Ash, boasted about his hacking. Ash had been one of the most popular guys there because of his ability to get his hands on any pirated movie or music you wanted – and he had just loved to make sure everyone knew how smart he had to be to do it. Dean had been great friends with him, and always found sharing a room with him to be extremely beneficial, but the guy's big head had left something to be desired.

Cas looked embarrassed again. "It is not actually that hard... if Lucifer could do it, then I imagine any of us could."

"Lucifer?" The exclamation was out of Dean's mouth before he could stop himself.

Cas broke out into a smile. "That's not his real name – he was Christened Luke – but seeing as he enjoyed hacking computers and always seemed to be getting money in ways that were probably illegal, we all called him Lucifer when he was younger. He uses the name all the time now. I think it amuses him."

Dean chuckled. "I can imagine. Anyway, Cas, thanks again, but I really ought to finish this. Maybe we can continue this over drinks or something?"

Cas frowned. "Drinks? Dean, are you asking me on a date?"

Dean's eyes widened. He had spoken without really thinking about it, forgetting that Castiel wasn't someone who you went down to the pub with on a Friday. Still, that didn't entirely explain why Castiel had assumed it was a date.

"A date?" Dean questioned. "Um..."

"Oh, I'm very sorry Dean. I forgot that you were straight. Well, if you wanted to have 'drinks', as you out it, as friends..."

"No!" Dean was amazed. Was Cas insinuating that he was interested? "I mean... yes, I'd love to have drinks with you! But, um..." Dean really wasn't any good at this. "If you, uhh, didn't want them to be as friends, then... well, they don't have to be. I don't know..."

Castiel's face had broken out into a beaming smile. "I would love to go on a date with you, Dean."

Dean grinned like a lunatic. "Awesome! I'll text you the details later or something then."

The two remained starting at each other, smiling happily, until the sound of a file dropping to the floor and a muffled curse brought them back to the present. Glancing around awkwardly, they both returned to work.

Two cubicles away, Charlie Bradbury gave an internal squeal at the events that had just taken place. Finally, they had gotten together! Kevin from accounting owed her five quid...


End file.
